Hakuouki: Time Restarted
by Kisetsu-Fuyu
Summary: The Boshin War has ened. What will Chizuru choose to do with her remaining time?  Set in the present.
1. Prologue

Characters and original story does not belong to me. :P

~Chizuru POV~

Ezo Republic- June 20th, 1869. [Battle of Hakodate]

Everything became endangered of pouring out ignited by the final battle that had just occurred.

No, this wasn't time cry, their burdens and loss must have surly been more crippling. For now I needed to focus on how to stay alive. I needed to stan-…

His body in my lap prevented me from leaving. I look down. The color from is face drained, lifeless. The regular scowl wiped from his face replaced with a more relaxed look…almost peaceful even.

Should I leave him? Should I stay? Should I die and join them? Will the government forces find us here to the rear of Gonryokaku? Will the cherry blossoms' scent be enough to drive away the smell of the bloodbath the war left in its wake?

I stay paralyzed. I couldn't let myself cry. I look up to the sky to try to hold back the choking tears that threatened to be released any instant.

Before me was a blizzard of dancing petals manipulated by the wind.

I prayed… Oh heavenly winds, stop the flow of time.

"Hijikata-san. Do you see it? The banner that everyone helped raise…?" My voiced cracking….

"Chizuru…", the cherry blossoms themselves seeming to whisper as a strong gust rips its petals free to dance in the wind. Hakuouki. Demon of the fleeting blossom.

How can time seem so endless? Why couldn't it have waited for us? In the end, war is nothing but a clash of ideals pulled by money-hungry officials. This war, their sacrifices, their lives…

Sometime later I find my ears able to pick up something other than the rustling of the cherry trees.

"HIJIKATA-KUN?" Ootori-san.

"FUKUCHOU?" Shimada-san.

"VICE MINISTER?" Everyone.

Their voices were faint… I didn't want to hear them and yet they lingered, tortuous. They told the truth and time continued.

Ezo Republic-June 26th, 1869. [Gonryokaku]

"heh…without Hijikata-kun here, I can no longer support this army. This wild dream that we all chased after will come to an end."

"This Republic will cease to exist."

"If anything, I don't want any more lives thrown away. The very least we can do is a peaceful surrender. We can't have their sacrifices be for not. Any more fighting will be pointless…better to go on living in the future then to die at their hands and be denied it."

And just like that, the defying cherry blossoms lost their petals; carried by the winds of change.

Tokyo-Summer Time, 1876. [Itabashi]

It's been years since the Ezo Republic fell. Japan's undergoing quite the change, even the air's different. After the war, they abolished the feudal and class system. There's no more use for the samurais and the sword hunt commenced. The surviving samurais made a painful and slow transition into modern times. Even if the bushis had lost their souls, I believed that their spirits continued to fight. They live on in the hopes for a future.

Makoto still reside in the remaining Shinsengumi. They still fight even in the present day. Strongly. Proudly.

The fighting has died down a lot and things had gotten a little quieter here. They call it Tokyo now. It's sorta funny to refer to Hijikata-san's and mine's very own birth town to "Tokyo" when we grew up knowing it as "Edo".

"Good morning Matsumoto-sensei. If you need me for anything, I'll be upstairs. ", I announced.

"Ah, good morning Chizuru-kun. Are you bringing the medicine to that patient?"

"Yes. And if it's okay, I'm giving her some tea, too."

"Sure. I'm sure that will help lift her spirit and dull the taste of her medication."

The war between humans came to a stop but the war against "rogai" still raged on. Thankfully, the people are starting to accept and take on the medical practices of the West. Matsumoto-sensei and I have kept a close eye on any new developments in its treatment.

Walking up the stairs, I can start to hear the horse coughing of a little girl. It brought back the memories of Okita-san.

_"I'll kill you…"_

Sliding the door open, I step in side with a smile.

"Good morning Hana-chan. Look what I brought," showing her the cup, I continued. "This tea will help with your throat and bring you some warmth." I poured some into the small teacup.

The tea was a favorite among the patients that Matsumoto-sensei and I had. It was the very tea that I prepared for both Hijikata-san and Okita-san. I remembered Okita-san saying that it was good and helped soothed his throat and body.

"I haven't become so old as to suckle on tea like you old people!"

"Hana-chan?-"

"Go away and leave me alone!"

"If you don't take your medicine, how to you ever intend on getting better? Drink the tea. It'll help with the bitterness. I won't leave until you finished every last drop."

_A bossy worry-wart. Is that what he called us?_

"Don't you have somewhere to go this afternoon?", Hana-chan questioned.

"I do, but they are no longer living. You are. Your life is more important than some grave stones. I'm sure they'll forgive me if I missed a few days to treat you."

Makoto. Live on and enjoy this little, fragile frame of time that we called life. Protect what's most dear. Fight on to see what's over that steep hill.

"I thought that I was supposed to be your last day?"

"It is, but I'm still young. I can stay and try to outlive your stubbornness."

"…"

"heh. You're always like this. Why don't you try talking about you feelings and being your true self?"

They both we're so similar. Smiling desperately hiding what they can behind it. Their greatest enemies was not this ailment, but themselves.

"Chizuru-nee chan? Before you go, could you tell me another story about Okita-san and Saitou-san and everyone else?"

"Only if you drink up", I replied laughing.

Before I knew it, the sun had already past its midpoint in the skies.

"…and so in the end, it wasn't Okita-san's threat, but the Oni fukuchou's unoni-like threat that chased off the kitty."

Reaching for those memories felt so nostalgic.

The little girl laughed.

"I think you'll be fine now. After all, someone once told me that happiness came from people that smiled."

Looking up brightly," Was it one of those guys who told you that?"

I couldn't help but smile and the ticklish felling I felt. "Harada-san to be exact."

"Haha. Wow. Every treats people like the Shinsengumi like pieces of trash when really, they were just doing what they thought was right. I really wished I got to know them. Hey Chizuru-nee chan? Can I tell their stories to my friends when I get well?"

It seems that even she will help raise the makoto banner. The spirit of the Shinsengumi will burn on.

"Sure, but to make sure that happens, you absolutely must take your medicine."

"Yes, ma'am," Hana-chan replied with another fuzzy-warm smile.

"I'll be leaving now. Take care of yourself, Hana-chan."

"You, too."

Sliding the door open, I slowly let myself out.

"Oh! And Chizuru-nee chan, whatever you're going to do next, make sure that you're happy. I'm sure that everyone would have wanted that for you, especially Hijikata-san."

Was I really that straightforward?

"Yes."

I closed the door and walked down the hall. As I enter the stair way, I could hear Hana-chan's muffled voice.

"Once I get better, I'll come and visit you! If you not happy, I'll do what Okita-san never got to finish. I'll kill you!"

Once down the stairs, I got out of my uniform and got on a clean kimono. Today, I chose the crimson red one with dancing cherry blossom petals flying about.

"Matsumoto-sensei! I'm heading out!"

"Okay! Thanks for the help today!" his muffled voice answered back.

It was only a five minute walk to their graves, but I couldn't wait. Subconsciously, I started to walk at a fast pace and before I knew it, I was running.

It was a little messy from all the falling leaves, but otherwise, it was undisturbed. I set the flowers I had gotten them to the side. Slowly, I lowed myself down to the ground and prayed.

I don't know how long I stood there, but before I realized it, there were already 2 presents to the side of me.

"Yukimura-kun? So You've come back to day again. Hijikata-kun truly is lucky to have such a devoted attendant."

I couldn't help but remember that time that Otori-san mentioned how he wanted a wife like me. It was one of the few times that he showed possession over me publically. I opened my eyes and turned away, blushing.

"You know, the memorials are almost done. Are you sure you won't come to the opening ceremony?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Matsumoto-sensei had just gotten some more patients with tuberculosis. I need to stay at the clinic and help out."

"That's a shame. Nagakura-san and Saito-san worked so hard to get it, but if you'll come to visit it as much as you visit this grave, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"…"

After an awkward pause Ootori lets out a small laugh and says, "Oh and look. I brought someone with me. I'm sure you'll recognize him."

I looked over pass Otori-san and saw a man in a police suit.

"Sai-" A strong left hand brushed over my lips, cutting me off.

"This is Fujita Gorou-san. He works for the police department now."

His deep azure eyes pins me down.

"I'll still fight on and protect the things I believe in. These things will never change." Fujita-san said.

Everyone carried on. In the end, people come to different conclusions and move forward.

Otori-san left to give us some time alone.

"I'm sure Hijikata-san and Kondo-san did their best." He softly said after a period of silence.

"Yes."

"Thank you, for taking care of him."

"wha-?"

"Hijikata-san. He always overworked himself. I think he was able to fight one because you were there for him. You kept him from breaking after Kondo-san's death."

"…"

He presses on, pretending not to notice my abrupt silence. "Moreover, thank you from all of us. You didn't even fully understood what we fought for and yet you stood by our sides, supporting us in every way that you could."

"I should thank all of you, not the other way around."

Fujita-san let out a rare chuckle.

"What will you do now?"

"I think I'm going to rest for a bit. I'm tired.", I smiled warily.

"Is that so? Will we get to see you again?", Fujita-san questioned beyond the comment and into the mysteries of the Oni.

"I don't think so, so please, Saitou-san, take care of yourself." I fought back the tears, my eyes refusing to leave his, fighting to show him the seriousness of my resolve.

His eyes lingers on mine for painstakingly long moments before he finally sighs looking away, smiling.

"Honesty has always been indeed your strong spot. You speak from the soul. I will not try to stop you. Go on following that pure heart of yours." His eyes open back up to meet mine with the few last words lingering on his lips.

"Yes."

The walk back felt so empty. I knew what was going to happen next. I truly wanted it, but couldn't help but wonder if there was anything left to do.

Osen-chan greeted me at the door of the clinic.

"Good evening Chizuru-chan. Are you ready?" she smiled.

"Yea, I am." I replied.

"Then let's get going. I've already talked to Matsumoto-san and he said that he and his family will take care of you."

"Okay."

We walked into a secluded hunt in the thick forest. Kimigiku-san was there to greet us.

"Welcome Chizuru-sama."

We all walked into a room where bedding was already prepared.

"Are you sure about this Chizuru-chan? I don't know when you'll wake or if you'll have any memories of the past."

"Yes. I'm sure. For as long as I live, I won't ever forget them." I stared at her, unwavering.

She sighed. "Okay then." She reached out and touched my forehead.

"Thank you, Osen-cha-"

I fell on the bedding with Kimigiku-san softening my fall.

"Chizuru-chan, I swear, I'll help you find happiness again."

Did I finish all that I wanted? No. Something was sure to a wait me when I wake…

In rest, there is peace. Maybe I just needed a break from all of this. I'll start again holding the banner higher than ever. I'll find that reason that still binds be to this world.

So this is my first published story. Imam noob at this thing so go easy on the formatting….

Since today is the anniversary of Hijikata's death, I thought I'd make a little story with a happy ending for him :3

THIS STORY WAS MADE ON A WHIM SO I MAY DECIDE NOT TO CONTINUE IT.

Please R&R…I'll decide if I should or shouldn't continue

This is a prologue, now I have to work out the kinks in this story _...

EDIT: I re-edited this part after playing though the game finally…if you haven't caught on, I intend to heavily re-use events/elements from the game/anime with a mix of my own ideas. *runs off to write the next chapter…*


	2. Chapter 1

Original story/characters are not mine.

Kyoto [Present Day]

Walking through the dim streets at night was hardly something a girl my age should be doing. How worried would her family be? It would damage her reputation as the tongues of even the closets neighbor wags. So many consequences could be fall a normal girl if she were to be found.

Normal. That's the key word here. I was a far cry from being your average girl in Kyoto. My family has long since been gone. I was told that they died a few years back and refused to give me any details other than the fact that I was an only child and that I was found without much of a memory of my past. Shock. Amnesia. Both. I rarely interacted with people, purposely putting that barrier between us, telling them "I'm no good. Stay away". Behind my back, the people talk about me doing all the juicy things a human mind can think of…not that I really cared. Wandering the streets in that sensewas not a problem to me.

I only attended school because I had to. When I'm not, I'm out with a pair of priceless swords at my side. I guess you call it something of a double life. During the day, I'm a mute schoolgirl, but at night, I'm roaming the streets of Kyoto with my gang.

Don't get us wrong. We're not really a gang. Not in that sense. We're a group that formed from ex-yakuza members trying to live normal lives. They've picked up a lot of people with different backgrounds through the years ranging from orphans to even doctors. We gather to help each other escape a life that wasn't meant be. The last thing anyone of us wanted was a violent life of crime.

Along the way, the group got itself lodge into a war on drugs. More specifically the emerging war on a drug called Ochimizu. I can only guess that since so many of our members know how other gang members operate and since most of us could protect ourselves, the officials sought us out and enlisted us. In return, we're reward with some money and given the supplies that we needed. An under-the-table deal with the government. That would explain why we were allowed to do…questionable things and get away with it. Of course, they warned us not to do anything stupid or they send enough squad cars to blow our home out sea.

The only reason we agree to this is because we know that the drug that was now surfacing could no doubt hold a disastrous rippling effect. We've come to witness this first hand when a handful of our own started to experiment with it, then they worked deals with actual gangs. The end result was catastrophic. Instead of some over-priced drug that had to be bought oversea only to be processed hundreds of time over, they somehow replicate one that was easier, faster, and cheaper to make. It's frightfully just as potent.

When word caught on that our own was a part of this, we really had no choice but to kill the ones involved and hide our hand in the abomination. We held on to the hope that the fire would just smother itself out no longer supported by wicker, drowning in oxygen-less air. How wrong we were…

Within months, tons of people run around rabid, bloodthirsty for more Ochimizu. The troubled youth numbers soars, unemployed skyrockets...businesses shut down…and soon the city is in complete chaos. The government quietly quarantined the city in attempt to stop the spread of the drug and somehow the sun goddess stops the drug from leaving the city; only a handful of small incidences happen outside the city limits. I know that they're trying all that they can to keep this quiet. If news should spread…things won't bold too well for government. Even the most extreme scenario was a likely possibility.

The government has made vain attempts to get things under wraps but the end results were less than desirable. Their own men were getting slaughtered almost daily. They're police force were certainly trained for random small fights but not a full scale drug-driven emergency. The government actually begins recruiting people like us to help them fight.

No longer able to run, we, I walk the streets to protect people, scout out any information on Ochimizu, and to take other gangs that thrived on not only the drugs but also the chaos.

At the end of my round, I stop in front of a large, familiar building that I call home. I begin to strip off the black and white uniform that we wore when-…

"Yo, Chizuru!"

Sudden sound the dead of night startled me forcing me to instinctively reach for my sword. I find a huge smile on a face as I turn around to let my assailant face the onslaught of my fury.

"Don't do that! How do you know that I know that you're you? You know how much I hate night shifts…I get so giddy"

After a few moments of laughter, Heisuke-kun brings back his aqua blue eyes, teared from all the laughing, to meet mine and apologizes.

Still unwilling to accept his apology, I stomp off into the building, only to backfire and punish my ears with more stifled giggles and laughs.

We walk together, snaking through ridiculously small hallways, his warmth brushing against me. I smile, forgetting the incident that happened just minutes before. Many of the members where older men and I found that getting to know them was a little more difficult. Most kept to themselves and to each other, boundaries drawn by invisible lines of cliques.

Heisuke-kun on the other hand was still a man but he was closer to my age. Combine that with his outgoing, contagiously warm personality and almost instantly, we become friends. Over the two years that I've e had with him, we've become best friends, relying on one another, telling each other things that couldn't be said in public, comforting each other should the occasion arises.

We finally reach a room at the far end of the building and straightened up. Heisuke-kun slides the door open and heads in first. I follow suit and is not more than 4 steps behind him. At the front of a table, we spread, now side to side and we slide of out swords as we begin to sit down. On the ground, we set our daisho to the left of us.

"well?," says Sannan –san hiding behind large circular shaped glasses that beckons.

"Nothing much on my end", Heikesuke-kun says .

"Same here," I agree with him recalling the quiet on the streets tonight.

Sannan-san stared at us for a while. At one point I see a flash of grief/anxiety/eagerness and then it's gone before anyone else catches it. Unable to receive any less information form the patrols tonight, he dismisses us.

I get to my room exhausted, not caring for anything the rest of the night. Close the dowry strip down into a black tang top and shorts. I leave my swords on a stand and climb into my war bed. It's been a long day of school then the nightly patrols. Drifting into sleep is not that hard at all.

IMF FALLING A SLEEP TOO! So im sure the last few hundred or so words suck….im sorry xD

Again on a whim, a year later I come back to try to continue this story….and I bet I wont do it again for a long time again xD

O_O;;; I didn't mean to play the whole quarantine angle…but it was just so ridiculous that I had to figure out a way to isolate the setting from real life xD –- it won't turn out to be some sort of elaborate governmental conspiracy or something =_=;;; sorry…

Thanks for reading guys! RR please :D~


End file.
